The Reason
by loveXdance
Summary: Theres always a reason for everything isnt there? But what if so much has happend that the reason isn't worth anything anymore? What if no-one can understand the reason accept that one person, that one person who wont listen. Trailer Inside;
1. Trailer

AN. This is the trailer for a new Story I thought about. Not really sure if it's a good idea but decided to make a trailer & find out from you what you think?  
So Read & Review Please.

* * *

**Gabriella Montez**

**&**

**Troy Bolton**

_Old Flames_

BestFriends?

**Not any more.**

Gabriella moved away with her parents when her dad got offered a new job.

**Troy broke his promise,**

_Gabi you know i'll wait for you, I'll ring you every week.  
Email every day._

All Gabriellas friends broke their promises;

_We'll never replace you, never.  
We'll always be here for you, no matter what.  
Just call us if you need us._

**but when her parents died**

She was left to look after her sister by herself,

_Gabi, I don't feel well._

_Gabi I need money for a school trip.  
Gabi I want mama and papa back!  
Gabi why aren't they coming back?_

A Terrible incident happend to Gabriella, over the news, papers, everywhere.

Having to move back to her **old roots, her old town, her old friends w****ill it bring their Gabriella back?**

_Gabi I'm so sorry about what happend, Is he out of prison? Have the police called? _

_You have NO RIGHT to tell me i've changed!  
Did you ever call? Did you ever write?_

But their was a reason for everything, But Gabi wasn't ready to listen. Gabi wasn't there to listen;

**The Gabriella who would do everyhing to help other peo****ple & _no_****_t everything to ruin them._**

_Shes going down_

**The Gabriella who was quiet & naive &_ not fearless & open. _**

_Bring it bitch!_

Or will **G,** the new persona take hold **&** _ruin things_ between her and any sense of family she knew; forever.

_Things are better this way There's no going back!_

* * *

**OPINIONS WANTED.  
REVIEWS WANTED :) **

**much appreiciated X**


	2. Broken

**AN. Thankyou for the few reviews i got for the trailer, i know im rubbish at them I just really wanted to try this story out.  
So here's the first chapter, sort of a long one I know im sorry just wanted to introduce the story a bit better and start it off good.**

**Hope you like it + Please Please Review. Really want to hear what you think Love X**

* * *

**2007.**

Gabriella Montez walked home from school on Monday 15th April 2007 like any other Monday, with her ipod plugged in she hummed along to the words of Kelly Clarkson. Turning into her road she smiled slightly as she saw the car pull up outside a grand white house and seeing her little sister jump out the car, this was the only thing in the neighbourhood that kept her going, her family. They were the only thing she had after she moved, her little sister Isabella, 7 and her mum and dad, Stella and Gerad. It had been two years since they'd moved away from Albuquerque, it had been two years since Gabriella had moved away from her life. To her, living here was hell, none of her so called friends had kept contact, but she wasn't angry at them she was just lonely. The label of being the weird American new kid still hadn't passed and Gabriella had made no new friends but to her that didn't bother her, she wasn't interested in making new friends here. All she wanted to do was get back to her home in Albuquerque, it was still there, being rented out to help pay for their new house here. That's right house, this could never be Gabriella's home, to her this was a short-term living arrangement, she was going to go home soon, and she was going to be with her friends soon, even though right now she didn't know what was going on.

Walking into her London home she greeted her parents, before walking up the stairs and seeing her little sister coming out of her room still dressed in her school uniform.

"Gabbi!"

"Izz, good day at school?" She asked her little sister as she hugged her.

"Yeahh, Charlie invited me to her party today It's gonna be so cool" Isobel said enthusiastically as Gabriella just nodded along as her sister told her all about the party. Isabella wasn't like her sister in this sense, she liked it here, no in fact she loved it here. She'd made so many friends in the first week and because she was just five years-old when she moved her she only remembered little things from her time in Albuqeurque, unlike Gabi who missed the house she grew up in and the friends she grew up with.

"Girls, why aren't you out of your uniforms yet? Izzy you've got practice in an hour and Brie, homework" Gerad said as he walked up the stairs with many of his childrens clothes folded in hand.

"Yes Dad" Izzy reliped before walking into her room as Gabriella picked up her school bag off the floor and walked into her room.

"You know Brie you might wanna start painting this room soon? I mean come on it's been 2 years." Gerad said as he placed his daughters washing down on the bed beside her.

"Yeah well, 2 years isn't anything to me. You know that Dad" Gabriella replied as she pulled off her shoes before turning on her laptop across from her. Before Gerad could reply to his daughter he heard Izzy call, saying she'd lost her ballet skirt again as Dad went to find it Gabi shut her door before blasting the radio and pulling off her tie as she lay back on her bed as her laptop loaded. Hearing her phone buzzing quickly she jumped to it, sighing as she saw who it was from she thought to herself, _I should know by know, It's always just gonna be her. _As she opened up her text she again saw the near same message she'd had 2 weeks ago.

_How are you doing honey? Were all missing you here. I hope things are well Gabs and I really hope your starting to like it now. Lots of Love, Hannah. _Pushing the ignore button she moved her attention to the computer, her Auntie had text her about every 2 weeks ever sinced they'd moved. She knew Gabi didn't wanna go and even offered for her to come and live with her before they left but Gabriella's parent's weren't having any of it. Gerad had always hated his sister, but she had always loved the kids and she knew how much they hated living in London, if only their parents did.

It was now nearly 7.00pm and Gabi was just finishing up her English coursework. She'd never been into school work so much in Albuquerque, but here it was all she done at school, she had literally no friends but Gabi didn't mind. Every break and lunch she would just go to the back of the cafeteria where this bench sat, old and dirty, no-one else went there. She would just sit there and read, study or just listen to music, music was one of Gabriella's first loves, her second was dance, but that was something never to be spoken of. Looking past her window, seeing the light pink shoes hanging from her hook beside her balcony door, she sighed. She hadn't danced once since she moved to London, Isabella loved her lessons and still carried them on, but to Gabriella she could only dance in her studio. In the studio she shared so many memories with the people she loved, the teacher she loved, she applied for a dance school here in the UK but it just wasn't the same.

**2005.**

"Gabi come on were gonna be late!" Stella shouted to her daughter as she hurried out to the car and let Isabella in. As Gabi took one last look in the mirror she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and pulled her bag to her shoulder. She was so nervous, twitching her hands constantly, she ran her hands down her outfit and looked for the millionth time to make sure it looked right. She was kitted out in black crop leggins with a tight black dance top with Dance across the top in Yellow. Grabbing her Black Old Dance hoodie from her bed she ran down the stairs past all the boxes through the new house shutting the door behind her.

"Were here Were here!" An excitable little voice screeched from the back of the car.

"Yes Izz were here, let's just park and then we can go in alright darling?"

"Yeahh let's go in!" The five-year old replied as Stella looked on at her other daughter she noticed how tense she was. As they parked Izzy jumped out the car and stood staring at the building in front of her in amaze.

"Brie are you okay?" Stella spoke softly to her daughter as Gabi just nodded slightly. "Your gonna be fine, just keep that hoodie with you and think of Lynn and everyone back home." Stella said as Gabriella looked down and smiled as she read her hoodie: _Lynns American Dance Academy_splashed on the front in Lynn's statment colour yellow with a ballerina on point underneath. Stepping out of the car, Gabriella joined her mum and sister in admiring the building in front of them, their old dance school was nothing like this, it was just a plain black hall at the back of a church building, but this woahh, this was a large brown old fashioned building in the centre of the West End. As they walked in and signed in for the auditions Gabriella was getting more and more nervous by the minute. As her sister went into a different part of the building with her mum, Stella gave her daughter a big kiss and told her good luck as Isabella just said _I know you'll get it sis._

**2007.  
**  
Gabriella shuddered at the remembrance of her audition, she done absolutely terrible, messed up every turn, every step. It wasn't that she'd forgotten anything or even that she was nervous, she just couldn't do it. Even now at her new school Secondary School, theirs a dance team, Gabriella watches them every gym class, wishing she could be dancing still but their's no way she could ever do it here, to her it just didn't feel right and dancing always felt right to her. It was what she wanted to do when she grew up from when she was a little girl, and she had the talent to become an amazing dancer, but to her dancing needed passion, and living here, she had no passion. It was just, dancing, and that word meant nothing to her anymore.

"Gabi dinner's ready." Stella called out to her daughter knocking her out of her trance of the past.

"Coming now mum" Gabi replied as she jumped up from her bed knocking over a photo frame from the side, realising which one it was she picked it up slowly moving her fingers across it closing her eyes she felt tears coming to her eyes she slammed it down on her bed slamming her door behind her she went down to dinner with the few people in her life she had left.

Clearing up the table after dinner Gabi looked out the window from the kitchen as she scrubbed the plate clean, wondering what they were doing now. What was happening in her home town right in this second. Were people eating dinner? Were people washing plates? What was he doing?

"Brie i think that plates clean to be honest" Gerad said with a chuckle to his daughter as Gabi realised she'd been washing the same plate for at least 7 minutes now.

"Just got lost in something" Gabi said smiling slightly to her father.

"There's probably a perfectly good explanation you know" Gerad said as Gabi handed him the plate to dry with the tea towel in hand.

"So what are we doing tomorrow? I was thinking we could go to that new restaurant? You know the onee.." Gabriella said trying to change the subject.

"Gabi" Said Gerad frustrated.

"I can't the remember the name though, It's it's.. Erghh It's Riverside? Or something isn't it?"

"Gabriella!" Gerad nearly shouted as Gabi just put her head down as her father continued. "You can't keep covering it up, your mum may not have noticed but i certainly have and if it's bothering you this much just call him"

"I cant dad, I just cant."

"Why not?"

"Because I've tried so much Dad! I've written about 10 times, I've emailed at least 100 times, none of them have even text me, nothing. They obviously want nothing to do with me." Gabi said feeling the anger come out from inside of her she ripped her gloves off and ran up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

-

As Gerad walked up to his daughters room he didn't know what to think, he had no idea why Gabriella's friends hadn't been in contact. They were so close when they lived in Albuquerque, they were so upset when she told them we had to move, and he was the most. Troy Bolton, Gabriella's best friend for nearly all her life, not one email not one reply. He had no clue what was going on they were so close sleepovers nearly every other night, shopping trips every weekend. They were inseparable, so why hadn't he been in contact? He could tell how much his daughter was hurting, and part of him blamed himself. He was the one who got the big promotion in London, he was the one who made them move hearing music bursting from Gabriella's room he was knocked out of his thoughts as he knocked on the door softly.

"Brie honey, it's me." The music wasn't moving it's volume, and it sounded like Gabriella wasn't moving anywhere near the door to open it, but suddenly the music stopped and Gabriella called to her Dad the door was open.

"Hi"

"Brie were just going down to the highstreet for some ice cream, your Mum, Isabella and me, wanna join us?"

"No thanks" Gabriella responded simply as she just turned the page in her magazine.

"Brie..." Gerad said softly before he got interrupted by Gabriella getting up from her bed walking to her father standing in the doorway of her room.

"NO don't Brie me! It's your fucking fault were here, all because of your big promotion! All because of you, I lost my friends! I lost my life! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! SO NO i don't want to go for an ice-cream with the people who don't even fucking care about their daughter! I HATE IT HERE, BUT NO-ONE CARES, YOU DON'T CAREE!" And with that Gabriella slammed her door before blasting her music once more. Walking away back downstairs and out to the car to join his wife and youngest daughter all that was running through his head was that he had ruined his daughter's life, it was all his fault and their was nothing he could do about it. With the tears building up in his eyes he shook them off as he closed the door behind him smiling widely as he entered the car, knowing he was going to do something about it, there was no way his daughter was going to stay unhappy, he couldn't let it happen.

-

It reached abot 9.30pm and with her music off Gabi came out of her shower room connected to her bedroom looking at the time getting a bit worried. They had been gone for almost an hour, they never took this long, the ice-cream place was just round the corner. She sat on her bed as she checked her phone, _No new messages or calls. _She sighed as she grabbed her magazine from the floor beside her bed as she did she saw the photo frame laying their next to it as she picked it up she smiled gently as she remembered that day, it was the old days, just a few years ago, but it was all a distant memory now for Gabriella. She hadn't seen him in over 2 years, hadn't spoken to him in over 2 years and she had no idea why, she ran her fingers over the image Troy wearing his basketball jersey sweaty hair, sweaty face and sweaty arms wrapped around Gabriella and Gabi in a Yellow dress with her hair long and down in her natural brunette curls, both wearing matching smiles and laughter.

Hearing the door bell go she got a bit worried it was now 9.45pm who was knocking now? Hearing them knock once more she walked down the stairs slowly she smiled as she just called out

"Too lazy to use your ke..ys." She said as she came face to face with not the people she expected.

"Gabriella Montez?" Gabi nodded slightly. "There's been an accident, Your parents and little sister were involved." As soon as the word's went through her mind she just broke down into tears. An hour later she was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with her little sister on her knee. The police explained to her that they were involved in a car crash, but with Isabella in the back seat she suffered no injuries but both her parent's were crushed by the car that crashed into the front of them. They were now in intensive care and the two daughters sat together holding on tight, with tear stained eyes waiting on news of their parents.

They jumped up at the sound of the door opening but jumping into a hug with the person at the door.

"How did you know? How did you get here? What why Wha-" Gabi said all questions at once as she sat down next to her Auntie Hannah with Isabella still on her lap.

"I was on my way out here for business anyway, I was gonna pop by but then the police called and told me the news I just rushed straight here. I had to be here." Hannah said as she embraced her neices into a tight hug as they cried on her shoulder. The doctor suddenly walked in with a pained expression on his face, as soon as the words left his mouth Gabriella sprinted past Hannah, the doctor and each nurse in her way rushing into her Mum and Dad's room she saw it. She saw them both ying their cold and dead. She Hugged on tight to her dad's body she repeated the same word over and over again.

"Im sorrry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im so-rr-y." She choked out before being pulled off of him by another nurse. "NOO You don't understand he can't die without knowing I'm sorry!" Gabi screeched as the nurse pulled away from her dad and from the room into the arms of her Auntie. "They're dead, My parent's have gone." She said into the shoulder of Hannah as Hannah just nodded and soothed her neice as she looked on at her own sister laying dead through the window in front of her, as Isabella started to cry and cry at seeing her parent's not waking up they huddled together just outside the room crying with not a dry eye in sight, as the nurses and doctors, and fellow patients and family members looked on at the three as in that one moment they saw a family's world torn apart and how they were going to put it back together, they had no idea.

**x**


	3. The Year That Changed Everything

**AN. Sorry i know this is long, Just im away for 4 weeks now on holiday so I just wanted to get it up so that I can start writing from when the gang all meet again, This Chapter sort of explains the last of the Montez's living in London. I hope you like it and thanks soooo much to the few reviews i've got for this story. I really wish I had more, I just hope you like this, Read & Review Please :) I really want to know what you think;**

**Love X**

**DISCLAIMER. I dont own anything apart from the plot. **

* * *

**2008.**

It's been just over a year since Gerad and Stella Montez passed away and left two grieving daughters. Waking up to the shining light through the curtains the eight year-old girl jumped up from her bed hearing her alarm and dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready for school. Walking down the stairs of the big nearly empty house Isabella grabbed the cereal from the side and poured some into the bowl infront of her, hearing the post come through the post box she lept up eating her cereal as she picked it up bringing it back to the kitchen side. As she finished her breakfast she saw the time, 7.57am. Picking up her bag from the living rooand m she grabbed the pen next to the pack of sheets which lay one on top of the other each with nearly the exact same note,

_brie im going to school  
posts in kitchen  
i love you izz_

Gabi stirred in her sleep as she heard her phone ringing from underneath her, she sighed as she pulled it out from under her pillow sliding it down and putting it to her ear.

"Hello" Gabriella said groggily into the phone as she sat up slowly.

"Gabi darling, what's wrong? You don't sound good?"

"Hannah, do you know how early it is?" Gabi said to her Auntie as she lay back down stretching and yawning loudly.

"Gabriella! It's nearly 12.00, in the afternoon." As soon as the words left her Auntie's mouth Gabi shot up staring at the clock on the floor beside her bed.

"Shit" Gabi said staring hard at the clock.

"Gabi, it's probably about the hundrenth time you've missed school cause you've woken up late, or you couldn't be bothered. Come on darling, why don't you come and stay here for a while or let me come and stay there for a bit."

"Im fine." Gabi replied sternly into the phone

"Come on it's fine to admit you need a little help, i mean you've got Izzy to think about as-well..." Before Hannah could continute the phone line went dead, Pulling the phone away from her ear she sighed slowly as she unconciously let her hands get to her head and shake her head in anger.

"I Don't know what to do, she needs help I know she does, but i don't know how i can help her if she won't let me."

"It's alright Hannah, it's not your fault. Gabi's been through alot." Lucille said as she put a comforting hand on her friend's as she looked on feeling a pang of guilt run through her watching her friend in such a state.

"Yes but that's what makes it so much worse, she's been through the worst thing in the world and no-one's been there for her, I mean all our family were there for the funeral and I know they've tried keeping in contact to help aswell, but Gabi won't accept anything. Stella's sister Marie went round a month ago i think now." Hannah said as she shook her head thinking about the review she heard back.

"Was it that bad?" Lucille said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Gabi wasn't even there. Izzy was though, bless her, she was washing up. It was about 6.00pm and she'd made herself beans on toast for dinner, the house is a mess apparently and Izzy's having to deal with it. She doesn't even going dancing anymore, I know! It was like her life, she's going the same way Gabi has, no passion for dance it's such a shame they had such a talent. She walks to and from school every day on her own, apparently Gabi got a job at a local bar working a few nights a week but got fired for knicking money from the till, well that's what Izzy thinks anyway... She was found smoking weed on her break"

"Gabi? Drugs?" Lucille gasped at the thought of the little girl she knew growing so different.

"Yep" Hannah said sadly as she continued, "Anyway, Gabi returned home about half ten with a boy at the door, she didn't even realise Marie was there, apparently she said goodbye to the boy at the door and apparently Izzy just sat as this was normal and just told Marie that she always done this, to her it was normal. But when she saw Marie as she turned to the living room she literally kicked her out within a second saying she didn't need any help, she wasn't weak and she didn't need people making thing's worse. Marie called me crying when she was in her car driving home. I don't know what to do, I just- I just- want to he-l-p" Hannah choked out as she burst into tears on Lucille's shoulder. Lucille hugged her friend tightly as she just nodded and soothed her friend as all she could think of is that little girl. She just saw little Gabriella eating her dinner here, playing in her garden, painting her living room.

"Mom i'm homeeeeee" Hannah pulled herself from Lucille as she heard Lucille's son call out.

"I'm in here" Lucille called softly as she saw the anger in Hannah's eyes rush to the surface as she stood up hearing the door close and footsteps to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Can i go round to Chads la-ter." Troy said slowly as he saw Hannah, he recognised her from Gabi's leaving party, hadn't seen her since, but he knew who she was as Chad came behind him and joined Troy standing still staring Chad realised who it was.

"Hi Hannah" Troy said slowly as he gulped seeing her tear-stained face.

"Why are you doing this Troy? Why did you do it? Why did you all do it?" Hannah screamed as she ran out the house saying calling sorry to Lucille as she felt tears dripping down her face.

"Troy, we need to talk, alone." Lucille said sternly as Chad took it as his cue to go and Lucille nodded kindly at him, her son took a seat where Hannah sat before.

"What do you wanna know?" Troy said camply putting his hands on the table.

"Don't you dare act like you don't care! I Know you do, Just tell me why you won't show it. Tell me why you won't call her, I thought at least when you found out her parent's were gone you'd at least send some flowers? A Card? Something! What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucille shouted to her son as Troy just banged his head down on the table and cried and cried and cried.

"Tell me about her Mom" Troy said softly as Lucille looked down stunned at her son, she'd never seen him like this, he never acted like he cared, maybe this was the wake-up call he needed. Maybe this was the time Gabi would feel friendship again, maybe this was the time Gabi would accept some help.

-

"Brie im homeeeeeeeeee" Izzy called out to her older sister as she shut the door behind her. Hearing no answer she didn't even bother sighing anymore, it was always like this, she always called out every day in hope but knowing deep down there was never going to be any answer. Walking into the kitchen she made herself a glass of coke before taking a seat on her sofa and turning on the Disney Channel smiling as she watched her favrioute show. Hearing the phone ring she got up and stretched across the table in front of her grabbing the phone quickly.

"Hello" She said quietly into the phone.

"Hey, erm is this the Montez residence?" A slow male voice spoke.

"Yeaa, who is it?" Izzy said as she lowered the volume down struggling to recognise the voice.

"Um Is Gabriella there? Its a friend."

"She doesn't have any friends" Izzy said simply, not meaning to sound rude, just it was true, Izzy had never seen her friends with anyone, she was too young to remember the Albuquerque days.

-

Hearing the small voice say such a thing sprang a pang of guilt and pain run through him as he continued.

"Well is she there?" Troy said impaitently.

"Well no. She never is, so dont call back" The girl said quickly as she put down the phone.

"Well what did she say?" Chad said as he looked on at his friend with his head hanging low.

"She's not there, apparently she never is."

"Maybe she's at work? Out with friends?" Chad said trying to sound positive as Troy's face wasn't the happiest at the moment.

"When i said i was a friend, she said she had no friends, Izzy sounds so lonely, so afraid, so young." Troy said slowly. "What on earth will Gabriella be like?" Chad grabbed his friend quickly into a man hug as Troy felt the tears coming to his eyes again.

"We'll find out man, we'll find out." Chad said as she comforted his friend feeling the pain and tears coming as he once was a good friend of Gabriella's and although they never spoke about her anymore, he missed her, so much.

-

Stumbling through the door, Gabi waved goodbye to the boy who dropped her off as she slowly walked to the sofa before tripping and landing on the floor. Hearing the noise from downstairs Izzy turned over in her sleep not thinking twice about the noise downstairs, knowing it was her sister. As Gabriella settled herself on the sofa comfortably she took out her ringing phone from under her.

"Helllloooooo" She said lazily into the phone.

"Hi, um is this Gabriella Montez?" A Male voice spoke slowly, Gabi's eyes popped open as she recognised the voice, slamming the phone shut quickly she sat in confusion before she began laughing to herself. She was an idiot, it couldn't be him, it could never be him, it wasn't him she repeated in her head over and over again. Feeling convinced she tried to stand up before feeling herself drop back to the sofa and curling up on her side to an uncomortable sleep there.

As Izzy woke up the next morning she walked down the stairs as usual on her own, passing the living room, passing her drunken sister slobbed on the couch, writing the same note from every morning, she walked and left it on the table opposite Gabriella. Izzy stood for a moment looking on at her older sister, she loved her sister with all her heart, but right now all she could feel was anger. Gabriella lay there hands sprawled across the arms of the sofa, wearing a short black skirt, no tights, high black patent heels with a shirt undone half way with her hair and make-up a complete mess, she just shook her head in disgust before storming out the house and walking angrily to school. It wasn't just Gabriella who was grieving it was Izzy aswell, Gabriella used to be her older sister that she admired, she looked up to, she wanted to be like, but right now, she didn't want anything to do with her.

A month later, Izzy woke up happily and got ready for school like a normal day, but alot had changed in a month, but to Izzy nothing had, apart from her feelings. She had no feelings for her sister anymore, their was no hurt, anger, no happiness, no love, she was just someone in her house, and that was the way she dealt with life. She passed her sisters room seeing her laying on the floor with a bottle of vodka between her legs and an ashtray with a million buts of joints laying there. There was no dissapointment left for Izzy to feel, she didn't even feel the need to shake it off, cause their was no feeling to shake off, walking down the stairs slowly plugging her I-Pod in she left the house walking happily down the street.

Gabi awoke to no note, again for about 3 weeks now, she never had anything to wake up to apart from a banging headache. Even though she wasn't really there for Izzy she loved her to death, and that little note in the morning always made her feel a bit comforted but she knew she couldn't approach Izzy about it because she had no argument, she knew she wasn't being the best sister but she also knew that this was better than trying to be there for her and failing.

As she walked down the stairs turning on the tv and slouching on the couch she looked through the post to find another letter from her school, ripping it open she sighed as she just threw it back on the floor not caring about the words written along the page. Hearing the phone ring she stretched herself to the table in the middle of the living room fliping up her phone.

"Hello?" She asked curiously into the phone as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Gabr-" Before the boy could even continue he was cut off, and not like he usually was, the phone was usually put down on him but instead a strong, hard, female voice came into his ears.

"Stop Calling! Are you not getting the message? I don't need you, I never needed you, Any of you. So just fuck off!" And with that the boy was cut off, with the usual slamming down of the phone and shoving it into her pocket. Gabriella reached for her pack of tabacco and stepped out of the garden door pulling out a chair on their patio, rolling up a cigarette she felt her phone ringing once more, without even checking the caller ID she screamed into the phone.

"JUST FUCK OFF!"

"Woahhh Gabbbbi, what's up with you babe?" A Chuckling voice came from the other end of the phone which made Gabi relax and smile suddenly.

"Sorry Jamie, just thought you were someone else."

"Who man? Who's been hassling our number one girl?" She heard Justin call into the phone.

"No-one guys, anyway what's up?" Gabi said as she finished rolling quickly before searching for her lighter on the table.

"Well you havent been out in a while, I mean Melissa said you've been coming in to get drink and shit but your going back home to do it all man? Whats up with that? You need a night out!" Gabi stared into space as her hands found the lighter and Jamie's words entered her head. It was true for at least four weeks now, she hadn't been out till the early hours of the morning, she'd been high and drunk off her nut till the early hours of the morning yes, but not out.

"Gabbbbbi, you there?"

"Yh.. Sorry Um... Yh" Gabi said quickly as she stumbled with words.

"Right that's it babe, tonight 8 o'clock were picking you up. Dress nice, bring your bacci and shit we'll get the drink. Im out" Pulling the phone away from her ear she sat in shock? Confusion? Her head was spining, she hadn't been out for one main reason, and she hoped he wasn't there tonight.

_-_

Hearing the horn beep once more she shouted to the man in the drivers seat she was coming as she continued writing the note. Dropping the pen she grabbed her bag and shut the door quietly behind her.

_Izzy im sorry I know we havent spoken much lately  
I wont be back too late. Brie x_

Hearing the door close, Isabella walked down the stairs slowly seeing the note laying on the cabinet beside the door she scrumpled it up quickly and ran back up the stairs to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Back in the car, Gabi sighed slowly as Jamie got out the car running to the door of a large brown house and greeting the boy coming out of the door. This was the reason she hadn't come out in so long, this was the reason she didn't want to be here. As Jamie and Tom entered the car Tom said hey to Gabi as Gabriella just nodded turning back to Jamie talking to him. As they pulled up at the house they were headed too, Jamie jumped out the car seeing the group of girls running in. All the people here were at least 2 years older than Gabriella, she met them all when she started smoking and drinking, she started coming to them asking them to buy her her drink and fags, and weed. As she and Tom came out of the car Gabi felt an arm slide round the side of her waist, pulling away quickly she shuddered under his touch.

"I told you last time, don't touch me!" She said in disgust as she tried walking away from him.

"Oh believe me Gabs, you won't be saying that in a few hours." Tom said grabbing her arm before letting it go and walking head on in front of her into the huge house full of music and people. Exactly 3 hours later Gabi lay slouched on the stairs as she knocked back the last of her 2nd bottle of clear straight vodka. Taking the joint passed from a girl in the circle she took a two take pass before passing it on, feeling her head pounding and spinning she stood up and stumbled towards a room which ended up to be the bathroom in which a very drunk Tom stood washing his hands.

"Well a few minutes early and you would have got a very nice preview." Tom said as she shook his hands drying them off.

"I'm not going to have sex with you" Gabi slurred out as she felt herself drop to the ground pushing the door closed behind her, she started laughing as she looked at the empty bottle which lay in front of her. The next thing she knew she felt this heavy weight on top of her, she screamed and screamed for them to get off but she knew what was happening and she knew she didn't want it and so did he. But her shouts, screams, and crys for him to stop went un-noticed as Tom continued to pleasue himself not caring about the victim that lay beneath him.

--

16 year-old Gabriella Montez stumbled through the door, with her face covered in mascara tear stained eyes, her heels in hand. Hearing small steps come down the stairs she quickly fumbled to do up her shirt buttons and headed to the kitchen to try and sober up before her little sister could see her.

"Brie?" Hearing the small voice call her name, her head jumped up from sitting on the floor of the kitchen. "Brie? Is that you?"

"Im here bab-e" She stuttered out, standing up she crashed down the pots and pans on the side, switching on the light she felt two small hands grab her and hug her close.

"I thought it was a murdereerrrr" Izzy said slowly trying to hold in her tears.

"It's me bab-e, It's me." Gabriella said softly as looking down at her sister she couldn't help but burst into tears herself, as she walked up the stairs with Izzy still holding onto her she went to put her into bed and slowly brought the covers up to just under her neck and tucked her little sister in softly.

"I've missed you brie." She said quietly. "Night, i love you." Isabella said as she smiled widely turning to sleep.

"Night Iz, i-i love you too" Gabriella said smiling widely as she felt a small kiss on her cheek before she left her room and closed the door. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen she slowly opened the back garden door pulling out a roll of weed pre-rolled she fell down the floor as she pulled her knees up as she just sobbed and sobbed. What was she doing? She was scaring her own little sister? She'd just been raped. She'd just had sex, Whatever Gabi done, however high or however drunk she got she never had sex. She promised someone her virginty and she had let them down. But that wasn't the thing that was bothering her so much, She had let someone else have control over her, something her mum made her promise she would never do. As she finished her joint she made her way to the open living room, falling on the sofa she tried to sleep but was interrupted with a phone call, picking it up slowly she said nothing as she put it to her ear.

"Gabriella?"

"Hannah, I need you." The small voice said as Hannah found herself in tears at the end of the phone conversation, but wasn't sure whether it was happiness or horror of what she had just heard.

-

"You sure about this Gabi?" Izzy said softly to her sister 2 weeks later as they packed up the last of their things.

"More than sure. We need this Izz, you need this, Were going home!" Gabriella said pulling on a smile as big as she could as Hannah helped them pack the last few bits into the van that parked in front of the big white house. Turning around back at house that stood in front of her, for the first time since her parents had died she felt like they were proud of her.

"Come on Gabi, Your doing the right thing." Hannah said putting an arm around her neice.

"I know, just it's gonna be hard." She said as they turned around, "But she needs this, being here is ruining her and I can't do that to her. I won't let my parent's down that much, I can ruin myself as much as I have, but I won't let anything happen to her." Gabriella said softly as she ran up to catch up with her little sister as they jumped in the front of the van along with Hannah and her husand Phil. They were going back, but what was waiting for them?

**X**


End file.
